


Fake ID

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Convenience Store, Cute, Drinking, Fake ID, Fluff, High School, Liquor, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Met at work, Rich Kid, Teenager, Texting, Underage Drinking, University, employee, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: Trafalgar Law is working his normal night shift at the Grand Line Convenience Store when someone tries to buy drinks who is clearly under age.Law wonders sometimes why people even try when they know it won’t happen? Than he finds out, some people are just born Lucky, by the way if you take out the C and the K in lucky and replace it with two F’s you get, Luffy.IM SO SORRY SABRINA AND AILSHA! I’VE BEEN BUSY LATELY AND I PLAN ON UPDATING EVERYTHING SOON I SWEAR LMAO!





	Fake ID

It was just a regular old boring night at the Grand Line Convenience Store, and Law had his textbooks open, trying to cram for an exam he had in two days.

The older man worked here to make an extra buck, but he really didn't have to. His adoptive father, Doflamingo, would've payed for everything and more, but Law didn't want any help from him. 

As Law was memorizing the procedures taken by a surgeon before starting surgery, he heard the familiar welcoming noise the automatic doors made when someone was coming in.

"Hello, can I help you with anything today?" Law asked, not even looking up from his textbook. A model employee, he was.

"No?" the voice sounded suspicious, but Law just shrugged it off.

The person literally walked around the whole store before finally coming up to the cash register.

"Excuse me" the voice said cheerfully.

Law finally looked up to be met with a pair of big chocolate brown eyes. He examined the boys face before replying. The boy had sun kissed skin and looked absolutely gorgeous in Laws opinion. He had a cute button nose, a big smile, and overall looked adorable.

"How can I help you?" Law asked, he looked down at the expensive watch Doflamingo sent him and saw it was 10:30.

"Can I get 10 six packs of Smirnoff, 2 bottles of Absolut, and 10 six packs of Bud Light?" The boy listed off from his phone.

Law looked at the boy funny, did he really think Law believed he was of age?

"How old are you again?" Law asked.

The boy looked away and his face fell "Well, ya know, of age?" 

"And that is?" Law poked once more.

"An age where I can buy drinks!" The boy began to whistle "So, can I get it?"

Law sighed "You know you look not even over 14?"

"I'm not that young! I'm 17!" The boy than whipped his hand over his mouth.

The boy spread his fingers and said “Pretend I didn't say that"

Law looked at the guy, and bit his lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"Can I see your ID?" Law asked, knowing it was now a lost cause for the boy.

The boy pulled out his wallet and handed a card over. It was a horribly made fake ID, the picture was of the boy, and was missing so much information on it, Law was shocked the boy even bought it.

"Well, what do ya think? Can I get my drinks?" Luffy asked, according to his fake ID that was his name. He looked confident in his little trick.

"Did you really buy this fake ID, this is the worst one I've ever seen, Luffy" Law handed it back to him.

"Really?! I thought it was pretty convincing!" Luffy cried out "This costed me like 110$!"

Law snickered "You got scammed pretty badly"

Luffy pouted and put the card back in his wallet "What'll I do now? I don't usually get drinks for the parties, Zoro always gets them easy, it's cuz the cashiers are all scared of him. Figures, I get a buff hot looking guy who isn't stupid the night they ask me to get it"

"Me? Buff and hot looking?" Law sputtered, that was a good joke "Nice try, that's not gonna make me give you drinks, buddy, flattery won't get you anywhere"

Luffy began to protest "I'm not joking, I don't use flappery or whatever! You already know I can't lie, and I was thinking of getting your number cuz you seem cool!"

Law laughed "That's a first, you come here and lie to get liquor than you want my number"

"So, are you gonna give me..."

"No, I won't give you liquor. I'll lose my job, but I have some drinks in my car that you can take. I know how you feel, I was in your place before, too, I get off in about" Law looked at his watch "10 minutes"

"Well, that played out better than I thought. I just wanted to leave this place with your number, I gave up on the liquor awhile ago. A boyfriend and drinks, I knew this would be a good night" Luffy smiled.

"Uh, boyfriend? Who said anything about that?" Law crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, you’ve already seen it! I'm a lucky guy, things just come to me, like right now!" Luffy exclaimed.

Law shrugged, it’s not like he was wrong. The guy who was taking his shift came in and Law wrote down his hours and left with Luffy to his car.

"Woah! You're rich, Torao?!" Luffy put a hand on his Ferrari F60 America. 

“It was a gift from my adoptive family” Law opened the trunk.

They both looked inside and saw the heaven of liquor.

“Why do you have this much?” Luffy asked in awe.

“My friends and I have lots of house parties, and when it’s my turn, I don’t have to pass by a liquor store to get some” Law explained.

Luffy looked at Law “Be my plus one” 

He didn’t really ask, he kind of demanded.

Law was taken back “I’m 24? Isn’t this some high school party”

“That doesn’t matter, lots of the people are around your age their, too! It’s at my friends Usopp’s place, it’ll be fun! Please come, you helped me out a lot tonight” Luffy begged.

“I can’t, I have an exam in two days, but maybe some other time” Law handed him a bag full of liquor, a few boxes of beers and coolers, and Luffy was on his way.

“THANKS, YOU’RE THE BEST! BYE, TORAO!” Luffy shouted as the boy got into his truck.

“See ya” Law waved as he got into his truck. Torao? He shook it off.

Law turned on the radio and started listening to the trending pop songs on a Friday night. As he was pulling out of his parking spot and about to drive away, he hit the breaks aggressively.

“What the hell?!” Law shouted at the thing in front of his headlights.

It was Luffy.

“I FORGOT TO GET YOUR NUMBER!” 

Law couldn’t help but smile and roll down his window. Luffy gave Law his phone, and started his story.

“So, as I was about to leave, I was like I didn’t get Torao’s number! And than I was all like running and like whoosh and bam and screech and now I’m here!” Luffy made very weird hand movements to explain what happened.

“Ok, here, and why the hell do you keep calling me Torao?” Law asked confused and handing back the boys phone.

“Ohhh, that’s your name right, it was on your name tag?” Luffy pointed at Laws name tag on his work shirt.

Law looked at the tag “That say Trafalgar Law, are you blind?” 

“Tra-whatever! Torao sounds wayyyyy better! Anyways, I gotta go before Nami chews my head off! Let’s go on a date after your exam! Good luck! Here’s a little gift!”

Before Law could say anything, Luffy swooped his head through the window and connected their lips together. 

Law’s whole mind was blown away, the boys lush and full lips crashing against his felt so good. 

Luffy hurriedly pulled away, and Law was already wanting more.

“Now, ya gotta be my boyfriend! Bye, Torao! I’ll see you on Monday for our date!” Luffy bolted to his car and zoomed out of the parking lot.

Law sat in his still turned on car and touched his lips.

“What even was that?”

Law began to drive and finally got home safe and sound, but his mind not so much. It was full of Luffy. In that one meeting, Luffy had managed to leave a mark like no other person had on Law.

Bing! 

Message from Unknown Numbed: 747-2831

747-2831: Good luck on your exam, Torao!

747-2831: I hope ya liked the kiss as much as I did! I usually hate kissing and that stuff, but it felt really good with you! I wanna do it again on our date!

Law: thanks? I think?

747-2831: Get lots of sleep! Ya need that for studying! And meat! Lots of it! Keep you healthy! Is it too soon to say I love you? Whatever! I love you, so it’s okay! I love you!

Law:...you’re quite the weird one, aren’t you?

747-2831: I get that a lot, lol

Law: Good Night, Luffy

747-2831: Night, Torao! I’ll text ya some more tomorrow!

Law turned off his phone and put it aside. He flopped onto his bed and grabbed his text book.

Studying was gonna be hard, when all he could think about was how excited he was for his date with Luffy.


End file.
